villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AoStH)
This article is about the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog villain - for the mainstream Robotnik please visit Dr. Eggman. Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the archenemy of Sonic in the whimsical world of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and while being nowhere near as dangerous as his many other counterparts he made up for it with his melodramatic flair and absolute refusal to give up despite his numerous failings, he was also quite possibly one of the most insane Robotnik's that ever graced the screen - for this he has become both loved and hated by both fans and non-fans alike (and is the centre of a number of internet memes). His most (in)famous quote is: "Snoo''PING AS'' usual, I see!" History Dr. Ivo Robotnik is portrayed as a mad scientist and supervillain who has terrorised Mobius for years and although powerful enough to hold his own fortress (complete with a large gold statue of himself outside) he never amassed the power of any of his other versions, however he was just as persistant - if not moreso - and had a true love of villainy. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was also a genius despite his often idiotic behavior and created many hench-bots to aid him in his schemes to either take over Mobius, destroy Sonic or generally cause trouble - the most well-known of these hench-bot would be the trio of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts - who served their master loyally but were often in the firing line of his wrath should things go wrong. Indeed this was one of Robotnik's major weaknesses in the series, he was extremely arrogant and almost always placed the blame for any failure on his underlings, he also despised anything nice and was very likely insane (for example he took pride in being called "ghastly" "fiendish" or "generally unpleasant). Dr. Robotnik also had an equally insane mother who went by the name of Mama Robotnik, she was often cruel to her son and may very well of been the reason he turned to villainy in the first place as she was criminally insane and hated anything normal or pleasant (she also considered her son a complete failure despite his many attempts to please her). Dr. Robotnik also had a short temper and was prone to shout out his now famous phrase of "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" whenever his plans were foiled - he was also the first Robotnik to regularly be seen doing bizarre and often comedic things (such as taking a shower in one episode), this was in stark contrast to the darker portrayals of Robotnik in other media and even in the videogames he was rarely depicted as being overly comedic - (at least not until later on in the series). In 1996, The episode of Greatest Adventures of the Video Games Starring a Uncle Boy Video Game, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts make a Cameo apperance with the ''From the Stage Games, and a''ll the Villains, and decides with the Villains of Videogames for Conquer from the Video Games of World. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Time-Travellers Category:Comedic Villains Category:You Tube Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Villains